custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzkrieg Armageddon
"We are like riding my Abrams tank beating scrap metal all day!" Blitzkrieg Armageddon (A.K.A Blitz) is a Mark-8 American military Jaeger.stationed in the Los Angeles Shatterdome.made in the S.D.C Jaeger factory.the jaeger also assisted The Venator Taskforce against the Kaiju. History It was built in honor of Armageddon and used its design template with a more armored design received from the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps in its combat performance.it accredited 27 Kaiju kills all around the pacific rim especially Japan and in the Oceans. It was launched specifically at March 31,2046 First Kaiju Kill It was first landed on April 4,2046 at Hong Kong,facing the Cat III Klaicephalo.the figth was estimated to be 35 minutes long.Blitz killed it when it uses its Missiles against the kaiju. 'Marawi Incident' At May 9 2046,Blitz was deployed in Marawi along with Vekron Eureka when a Cat IV Kaiju codenamed X3457 emerged and rampages the city after destroying an Azure Defiant clone.the figth ended when the Jaegers used their own blades to cut the kaiju's brain. 'Raijin Clone Incident' At August 4,2046 Blitz was deployed in Tokyo.Blitz landed a punch on his face but he block forcing the pilots to rip the armored hide and sayed "Eat This!" Before using the back Cannon to shoot at the mouth point blank! Anchorage Reencounter At September 31,2046 the jaeger was deployed in the Anchorage figthing Sabreclaw Anchorage Reencounter (again) At March 8,2047 they faced a kaiju nicknamed "Chainsaw Head"(by Mike Taylor)it was a close fight,with Nick teared from the Conn-Pod(whom he survived) by the kaiju hacking the jaeger to use its arm cannon against its head 6 times and the arm shot 18 times till its ripped away.Louise managed to kill the kaiju by unleashing 12 missiles at the kaiju POINT-BLANK.then the jaeger crashed in the same where formerly Gipsy Danger and recently Saber Oriana.she come out of the jaeger(she refused to remove her helmet) her suit's shoulder was nowhere,revealing her shoulder,(she was wearing her green ZHAO suit,alongside a skin-tight circuitry suit inside)also,she has a wound in her stomach,but only about an inch deep,(she even thanked her suit.)she was found by an old man,looking at her wound.till Nick came in,with little to no-wounds,only his helmet was broken and they were extracted back to the S.D.C Los Angeles Shatterdome and they were healed.then Blitzkrieg Armageddon undergo repairs throughout the Simulate Jaeger Repair project.then Louise was discharged from the S.D.C. For those who want to know what happened to her after blitz was repaired,see this:her main page. quick info:after she died,Mike Taylor replaced her as Blitzkrieg Armageddon's co-pilot. 'Operation Thunder Pitfall' After killing a vast amount of kaijus and being repaired,Blitz was sent in Challenger Deep Again with Ace Blitzkrieg.They engaged 2 Category 4 Kaijus,Namely SpineThorns and Pitbull. when they killed both,they face category 5-6 Namely Scorchbite and Doomsday. Kaiju killed Below is a presentation of the kaiju kills. Features Blitzkrieg Armaggedon as it name implies,was focused on firepower,armor without sacrificing mobility. It combines Valor Omega,Coyote Tango(2015) and Striker Eureka's figthing style and weaponry. Actually a result from the flaws of its predecessor received both PPDC and Pan Atlantic Defense Corps,the features of it was improved,revised from its predecessor.the design of it resembles a Heavily armed M1A3 Abrams. The XCD Smart AI System is very advanced for its Mark-8 class.it acts as the overall representations of the jaeger's weapons,pilot's health,the jaeger systems and every damage received.it is a mix of holographic buttons and some few major parts. the jaeger also has its own Anti EMP system along with EMP Grenades if the emp fired to it was stronger it can also help it to shield itself even from Leatherback's EMP. these are found on the shoulder's armor plate and even the Legs and the waist. The M256 Heavy Duty Turbo-ACCEL limbs gives it intense speed without sacrificing armor It is enough to dodge Sunclaster's super fast tail whip. The GD7 Plasma chainsaw generator is an improvised featured weapon incase the XD7 wrist blades of the jaeger got teared apart. And lastly,the SDF90 "Ruby" Visor is dual so it displays extremely smart advanced photodisplays and holograms gives pilots extreme awareness even if the pilots are not looking. The M1A3 Composite Tungsten SuperliteMetal Bodywork makes incredibly tough armor without pressuring too much weight It also makes it surprisingly light compared to the last gen jaegers,it is also known for short as composite armor. The JARVIS Shock Absorbers and Trophy System is the other defensive way aside from armor,it can counteract projectiles from kaijus. Armament,Speed Blitz has a lot of armaments but the weight was countered by its WDS.it was a front-line jaeger because of its armaments focused both long-range and close combat. To start we have the Twin M1024 Back Cannons,this was a very innovative upgrade from Armageddon's older one.this are actually self-loading but can fire 4 Anti-Kaiju HEAT rounds per barrel.it looks similar to Coyote Tango's Back cannons.it was Blitz's deadliest weapon. Next is the M2560 Wrist Cannons,while similar to Valor Omega and Armageddon's were more powerful.it can retracted backwards to conceal it. Another is the Vortex Gatling Gun,while still same from Bracer Phoenix,they're were not really deadly.it is only used to lure the kaiju's attention to something our keep it at distance. Of course,he can't fight without his XD7 Blade laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy similar to Striker Eureka. it can be replaced by its GD7 Plasma Chainsaw Generators when its teared. The GD7 is a super sharp pure plasma blade.it is generated by its plasma reserves it is can be as hot as 462 Degrees if use to its fullest. the fists of blitz are clawed and brass knuckled adding potential on every punch of the jaeger. Speed Just like i said,if the jaeger dont have WDS,it would be heavier(can be heavier than Cherno Alpha) but the M1A3 Composite Tungsten SuperliteMetal Bodywork ligthened majority of the jaeger's weigth. The goal of Nick Bale and Engineers was to create a jaeger thats so heavily armed but well protected and fast.they achieved it though. Its limbs are M256 Heavy Duty Turbo-ACCEL limbs provides it with a generous speed similar to Striker Eureka and a bit closer to Saber Athena's but a little weigthy and MUCH durable. Trivia *The jaegers's visor namely SDF90 is a reference to the Settlement Defense Front from call of duty. * The M1024 Twin Back Cannons can kill a Cat V like Slattern and Raijin in one hit. * The jaeger's visor namely SDF90, if a reference to the Settlement Defense Front (Also known as SDF or SetDef) in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. *Knifehead cannot penetrate its armor. *Otachi's Acid spit will NOT leave a paint scratch on the jaeger. *Hybrid Drone missiles cannot penetrate the armor,even if fired a damn amount of barrage. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon can exert 60,000 pounds of force in a punch and 87,900 pounds on piston Jackhammer punch. *Blitzkrieg Armageddon can outmatch Titan Redeemer even with no weapons. *It can beat its own predeccesor with ease. Category:Jaeger Category:Mark-8 Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Green Category:Mark VIII Category:American Jaegers